


Textually Transmitted Diseases

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accident, Funny, M/M, Oops, Promnis - Freeform, Relationship Reveal, Sexting, Texting, bad texting, brotherhood era, gladnoct - Freeform, noctis needs eye bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Sexting can be fun, but make sure to check twice who you're messaging before you hit send.





	Textually Transmitted Diseases

                Noctis blinked, rubbed his hand over his eyes, and blinked again. Why was he looking at this? And why was it sent to him at two-thirty in the morning? He was never going to unsee this.

                “Put your damn phone down and go to sleep,” Gladio growled beside him, flinging a heavy arm across his hips.

                “Can’t,” stated Noctis, staring into the darkness of his room.

                “Whatever game you’re playing can wait till morning. Sleep.”

                “Never again. I’m gonna see that when I close my eyes,” Noctis moaned.

                “The hell you talking about?”

                “Look!” Noctis turned his phone toward Gladio, the glow of the screen illuminating his sleepy face.

                Gladio squinted at the sudden brightness in his eyes but forced himself to look at whatever was tormenting Noctis. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing this right.

                “Is…that Prompto?” he asked, taking the phone from Noct to further scrutinize the image. “Why the _hell_ is that pipsqueak sending you shit like this in the middle of the night?”

                Catching the phone as Gladio tossed it back, he raised a brow at the possessive, jealous snarl. “I wanna know, too. Last I checked, best friends don’t send each other nudes.”

                “You’re damn right they don’t!” Now wide awake, Gladio sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. “If you don’t find out what’s going on, I might go over there right now and find out myself.”

                Noctis smirked, leaning against the man. “Cool your jets, Captain Jealousy.”

                Gladio growled low in his throat as he hooked an arm around Noctis’ neck and pulled him close. Forearm across Noct’s chest, he squeezed his shoulder. “Just find out what’s going on.”

                Noctis shook his head and typed out a quick message to Prompto.

**[Noctis]**

_-WTF._

                Noctis looked at Gladio, whose furrowed brow hadn’t eased in the slightest. So he kissed his jaw. The man narrowed his eyes in an expression that said _hey, I’m trying to be mad._ Noctis snorted and turned back to his phone. Five minutes passed before he received an answer.

**[Prompto]**

_-SHIT!!_

_-OMG delete that!_

_-PLS!_

_-Bleach your eyes to forget you even saw it!_

**[Noctis]**

_-Love To. Can’t unsee that._

                Sighing, Noctis rolled his eyes as the next few messages came in. Lost of emojis and screaming. More exaggerated and over-the-top than his emotional texts usually were.

**[Noctis]**

_-Calm down._

**[Prompto]**

_-BRB_

_-2 busy dying_

**[Noctis]**

_-Dammit, Prom…_

**[Prompto]**

_-I’m really srory, k? Pic was NOT meant 4 U dude_

**[Noctis]**

_-Duh._

**[Prompto]**

_-Go 2 sleep an forget this happened_

**[Noctis]**

_-Big guy won’t let me until you explain yourself._

**[Prompto]**

_-Oh Gods._

**[Noctis]**

_-So explain. Who’s the lucky girl being treated to that at 3 am?_

“Hey, don’t drag me into this. And why is your texting more coherent now than it is in the middle of the day?” Gladio yawned his words, sagging heavily against Noctis.

                Noctis elbowed the man in the gut.

**[Noctis]**

_-Spill. I’m tired. And traumatized._

**[Prompto]**

_-I said sorry!!!_

**[Noctis]**

_-Stop avoiding. Who?_

**[Prompto]**

_-No one you know._

**[Noctis]**

_-Liar._

**[Prompto]**

_-What? No!_

**[Noctis]**

_-You only text properly when you’re lying._

**[Prompto]**

_-Noct!_

_-Pls don’t make me_

**[Noctis]**

_-Just tell me. I won’t judge._

**[Prompto]**

_-Please…_

Noctis sighed. “He’s really not wanting to tell me. I feel bad annoying him, but now I’m curious.

                “It’s punishment for his stupidity.”

                “Oh, c’mon. Like you haven’t texted the wrong number before,” Noctis scolded, snuggling down further against the warmth of Gladio’s side.

                “Yeah, but not when sending nudes. You double and triple check that shit.”

                Noctis grinned as he quickly flipped back to his conversation threat with Gladio. “You would know,” he teased, scrolling through the messages. A lot of the ones over the last twenty-four hours were pictures. His favorite was a shot Gladio snapped after his shower at the gym, showing his white towel unnecessarily low on his hips and water-streaked abdominal and oblique muscles. Arousing, but not obscene.

                “Should I send more?” Gladio chuckled.

                “Make sure you don’t send ‘em to the wrong guy,” Noctis joked, changing back to his conversation with Prompto.

**[Prompto]**

_-Noct?_

_-What, u that pissed?_

_-u don’t need to ignore me, man_

_-Dude!_

_-Ok fine_

_-Yes u no him_

**[Noctis]**

_-Him?_

**[Prompto]**

_-Yeah._

**[Noctis]**

_-A guy I know. Hmm…_

**[Prompto]**

_-I’ll tell u but u can’t say anything!_

_-Man~ he’s nvr gonna let me live this down._

**[Noctis]**

_-Just tell me so I can go to bed._

**[Prompto]**

_-Ignis._

                Noctis’ phone nearly slipped from his fingers when the message came in. His jaw dropped, and his voice abandoned him. All he could do was smack Gladio’s leg and show him the phone.

                “No way. He’s gotta be pulling your leg, Noct. There’s no way!”

**[Noctis]**

_-Are you shitting me?_

**[Prompto]**

_-You said you wouldn’t judge!_

**[Noctis]**

_-Can’t judge something I’m not sure is real!_

**[Prompto]**

_-Ouch._

**[Noctis]**

_-Seriously, though. Specs? I thought he was Ace._

_-…Prompto?_

_-I’m sorry._

_-We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?_

_-G’night._

                “Shit, I pissed him off.”

                Gladio took the phone out of Noctis’ hand and set it on the nightstand. “He’ll get over it. I’m too tired to care about anything other than sleep. Let’s deal with it tomorrow.”

                Nodding, Noctis repositioned himself with Gladio, stretching out on his side. His big boyfriend curled up behind him, nose buried in his hair and arm draped protectively across his waist. Despite the new information rattling around his brain, sleep came easily with the help of Gladio’s heat and the calm breathing against his neck.

 

***

 

                Ignis couldn’t help himself as he checked his phone yet again. It was nearing four AM, and he had yet to receive a reply from Prompto. Anyone else, and he would think they merely fell asleep, but Prompto always replied. Even if he did slip off into a nap, the vibration or tone of his phone woke him easily enough. That, and they had been in the middle of a rather heated conversation.

                Truthfully, they should have been asleep hours ago. However, he and Prompto were both night owls, and he had no early engagements to worry about, so Ignis chose to indulge the younger man. He was enjoying himself, too. But then over an hour passed and no new messages came in. Very atypical of the blond.

**[Ignis]**

_-Prompto, are you alright?_

                Setting his phone on the couch beside him, Ignis removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he was overthinking this, but he knew it would irritate him until he found out what happened.

**[Prompto]**

_-no_

**[Ignis]**

_-What’s wrong?_

**[Prompto]**

_-Iggy, I screwed up. Hardcore._

                Brow slipping into a furrow, Ignis hit the call button and lifted his phone to his ear. Worry knotted in his gut as he waited for Prompto to pick up.

                “ _Hey, Ig. You didn’t have to call._ ”

                “I wanted to. It’s easier having a serious conversation. So…what happened?”

                Prompto sighed. “ _Well…man, this is embarrassing._ ”

                “Take your time.”

                On the other end of the call, Prompto took a moment to collect his thoughts. Ignis could just picture him, fidgeting with his clothes, nose wrinkled, frowning. Finally, he took a deep breath and started talking.

                “ _So, I screwed up. Like, really bad. And I don’t want you to be mad because I’m already mad and mortified. But I sent a reply to you, except I accidentally picked Noct in my list, and, uh, long story short, they know._ ”

                Sitting forward, Ignis leaned on his knees. “Who are _they_ , and what do they know?”

                “ _Uh, Noct and Gladio? And that we’re more than friends?_ ” His voice lilted higher and nerves colored his answers.

                An involuntary sigh escaped Ignis’ lips.

                “ _Please don’t be mad!_ ” Prompto begged.

                Ignis was quick to correct him. “No, I’m not mad. I was just thinking how this is less than ideal, but they were bound to find out eventually. I’m sorry you had to deal with that alone.”

                Prompto let out a quiet giggle. “ _Oh, don’t worry about that! Sure, I’m embarrassed as all hell, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to face Noct tomorrow, but I went and screwed up your privacy because I was careless._ ”

                Ignis found himself smiling. His little ball of sunshine was selfless as always. “Truthfully, it was becoming difficult keeping our relationship a secret. And it won’t be difficult to smooth things over with His Highness. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

                “ _…You sure?_ ”

                “Positive.” He wanted so badly to reach through the phone and pull Prompto into a tight embrace.

                “ _Guess we should probably turn in, eh?_ ”

                Ignis glanced at the time and agreed. The sun would be up shortly. “Sleep well, Prompto. And try not to let this bother you too much.”

                “ _Thanks, Ig. I’ll try. Love you._ ”

                “I love you as well. Goodnight, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ignis disconnected the call and set his phone down. He expected an earful from Noctis sometime tomorrow, and he wanted to spend a proper evening with Prompto. He really ought to take himself to bed.

                Ignis’ phone vibrated on the coffee table.

                Seeing the message was from Prompto, he snatched up the device and opened the text.

**[Prompto]**

_-Don’t rush off to bed yet!_

_-I’ve got a present._

**[Ignis]**

_-Oh?_

**[Prompto]**

_-Thought you might want to see the selfie that caused all the trouble._

_-Enjoy! And sweet dreams! ;)_

                Ignis stared at his screen as he waited the few seconds for Prompto to send the image. He received a fair number of suggestive images from Prompto—as expected from an aspiring photographer—and they were all tasteful. He enjoyed the arousing imagery and the thought put into them to keep them from being explicit. He was expecting another one of those images.

                This picture was nothing like the previous ones.

                This image was explicit, perfectly framing in Prompto’s blushing cheeks, down to his weeping cock. The hand not used to snap the top-down selfie was wrapped around himself, displaying how much he wanted Ignis’ attention. Though his eyes weren’t in the shot, Ignis could tell from his flushed skin, and the way he bit his bottom lip, just how embarrassed he had been when he took the selfie.

                Palms prickling with sweat, Ignis somehow managed a reply.

**[Ignis]**

_-Are your parents home?_

_-I’m on my way over._

**[Prompto]**

_-I can HARD-ly wait ;D_


End file.
